Slobbery
by UtterChaos247
Summary: This is a oneshot response to a challenge on Dokuga . SessKag well...implied, sorta...


Slobbery

At first she had been startled. Then she was smart enough to be a bit frightened. Now…now she was just trying not to laugh out loud.

[[5 minutes prior to Kagome's bi-polar moment…]]

Kagome had been walking in the forest on her way to the hot springs near Kaede's village. They had run into a clan of slug youkai earlier. _(It's too bad she doesn't carry salt shakers with her into the feudal era.) _It didn't end pretty, but everybody else seemed to escape the battle unscathed. Kagome had been impulsive and had received the aftermath of the slugs' attack.

She did not want to think about whatever it was that coated her skin and had soaked into her clothes and hair. Even InuYasha had said she needed a bath. _And that's when you _know_ it's time to get reacquainted with the word hygiene._

This just wasn't her day. She had gotten little to no sleep last night, having stayed up for a chemistry midterm she had to re-take (only to realize later on that she was supposed to take it three days ago). Then she had been awakened earlier than usual by an irate hanyou looking for his ramen.

The rest of the morning had gone pretty smoothly though. Kagome carried Shippou as he slept in and she just gazed at the country side as they continued on their journey. It was pretty quiet.

Then Kouga came by to visit. Of course he started to pick a fight with InuYasha, and of course he would take the bait and attack the wolf. Kagome had been able to break it up before having it progress so far as having to subdue her puppy-eared protector, but it still wore her down at how the two bickered.

And that's not even counting the attack of the slugs (_ha, that sounds like some fifties horror flick_), nope that was just icing on the cake. Okay, so maybe that doesn't sound like much of an exciting day. Perhaps it was just the week's events that were starting to wear her down.

They have had three false alarms of Shikon shards, which irritated InuYasha, which put everybody on edge, _which_ did not put Kagome in a good mood, **which** did nothing for anybody. There had been seven to twelve youkai attacks on their group, and that had made everyone tired. Then of course one of Naraku's incarnations had to swing by just to piss InuYasha off and scratch him up a bit.

Yes, this week sufficiently and utterly sucked. And it was only Wednesday.

Sighing, Kagome reached up to rake her fingers through her hair, a habit she has had since her younger years (but she jerked her hand away as soon as it came into contact with the sticky residue). Walking through the dense forest, she glanced up to gaze up at the starry night sky from between the large tree branches.

Despite all the stress and worry living in the feudal era causes her, at the end of the day it was just nice to be here with her friends, her family (her very loving and dysfunctional family).

A slight smile tilted her lips as she kept her eyes glued to the bright stars. Not a very smart idea to walk in the woods looking up at the sky like some village idiot. Kagome promptly tripped on a tree root and fell flat on her face.

Grumbling, she started to pick herself up. Lifting up on her forearms she froze. The ground was shaking? It was true, she felt a slight vibration. It was going on and off. Kagome frowned. The vibration seemed to start back up every time that noise … sounded…

Super slowly, blue eyes lifted and were met with a sight that which none have seen before. That deep vibrating noise was snoring. Not just any snoring, but the snoring of a gigantic inu taiyoukai who was taking an early evening nap in the middle of the woods.

She couldn't breathe. Blinking, Kagome pinched herself. Nope, definitely awake… Quietly she leaned back onto her bottom and absorbed the image before her.

Then a thought struck her and her eyes widened. _He's going to kill me for interrupting his cat-nap._

A few seconds of silence before another snore rang out. Well, she wasn't dead thus far. Kagome slowly stood up, and gathering her things, tried to quietly side-step the beast.

Halfway through the clearing, she could see the side of the Western Lord. His head was elegantly placed upon his crossed paws with his tail curled up beside him. Her gaze lowered to his muzzle where huge, poisonous fangs peeked out. But that's not what caught her attention.

Kagome had to choke down a laugh. This was just too much. Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands was drooling.

She had to bite on her lip hard in order to keep herself from outright laughing at him. She didn't know why he was here or what he was doing so near InuYasha's forest, but the visual he made was damn funny.

Backing away slowly she almost made it out. But as fate would have it… _Snap!_ Kagome had accidentally stepped on a stick and broken it. Her slight had also broken the silence. And all too suddenly it was too quiet. She realized then, the snoring stopped.

Gulping, cautious blue eyes slowly made their way up the dog's form and met with blood red eyes. _Oh, god…_

Everything seemed to freeze, no birds chirped, the breeze didn't blow, and their gazes didn't falter. His large white head lifted off his paws as he continued to gaze upon her form. Leaning forward, his nose twitched slightly before he reeled back; his puppy face scrunched up in disgust.

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know if she should feel scared or insulted. Before she could make up her mind he reached forward again. Only this time his jaws opened and deadly teeth clenched down on the back of her shirt.

She was airborne now and totally flipping out. The oversized Chihuahua just grabbed Kagome and started walking off with her in his mouth as if she were his favorite squeaky toy.

Common sense invading her mind, she began to struggle. Twisting and turning within his grasp only to succeed in making a few tears in her sweater. Kagome tried shouting at him to let her down, but he diligently ignored her.

A few more minutes and she just stopped. Kagome was physically and mentally drained. Besides, if Sesshoumaru was going to kill he wouldn't waste his time like this. He continued walking in the direction she had been heading in before he came to a stop.

Silently she gazed up at him before looking around to see where he had taken her to. Looking down Kagome saw the hot springs. _Wait, what? _He brought her to the springs?

Suddenly the spring was getting closer. She realized that she was falling. _Splash!_ Kagome came up sputtering, her now wet clothes clung her skin. Coughing up the last bit of water that had made its way into her lungs she glared up at Sesshoumaru incredulously.

He merely quirked one of his canine brows at her as if to say _'I did just do that, what of it?'_ At a leisurely pace he turned tail and sauntered off back into the forest leaving Kagome to her bath.

She just sat there a moment, in the hot springs with her clothes on, watching as the old dog made his way through the foliage. Blinking a few times, Kagome shrugged and started stripping in the water.

_When I get back I'm going to have to ask Kaede if that slug slime can induce hallucinations…_


End file.
